Laughter In The Rain
by Elly Baggins 15
Summary: A strange dream causes Aragorn (Estel) to take a walk in the rain. Legolas and the twins are looking for him, and as the rain comes down, the young human has some time to himself, with a few rather silly results. This is my first fan fic, so please review


**Summary-** A strange dream causes Aragorn (Estel) to take a walk in the rain. Legolas and the twins are looking for him, and as the rain comes down, the young human has some time to himself, with a few rather silly results, including catching a cold. This is my first ever fan fic, so please review!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own the places or characters in this story, they belong to Tolkien.

I'm just taking them on a little adventure.

**Laughter In The Rain**

**Chapter 1- A Secret**

Aragorn awoke to the sound of birds whistling in the trees outside his bedroom window. The young man rolled over and groaned. Usually, waking to the soothing sound of birdsong was a pleasurable experience for him, but this morning he only felt like the small and innocent creatures were purposely trying to make his headache worse. Well, they were succeeding. Aragorn made a mental list of all the previous evening's events. Three words came to his mind in summary: Too much ale.

So he had a hangover. That explained why he felt like a mountain had just fallen on top of him. And now, he was going to have to look forward to his foster father Elrond's lecture, and the warning that would almost definitely follow. A perfect morning this was going to be, he thought sarcastically as he got dressed and wearily made his way to the breakfast room.

His two foster brothers, the twins Elladan and Elrohir, were already there, and Aragorn wondered if they were also victims of a hangover, although they certainly didn't look it.

He was going to have to face his father sometime, so he decided to get it over and done with now. He seated himself across the table from Elrond, and deliberately avoided eye-contact.

"Good morning, Estel. Sleep well?" As he had thought, Elrond was only greeted with silence from his foster son. "As well as can be expected, I suppose," he added casually.

"Ada, I know I was wrong to get so drunk, but I can assure you, this hangover is punishment enough," answered Aragorn, not really sure whether he had chosen his words carefully.

"I'm sure it is, my son. Just make sure you don't come home that drunk again, and that's all I'll say on the matter."

"You're not going to lecture me, or punish me, or anything?"

"Would you rather I did?" Elrond asked this while trying to keep a smile from escaping. Estel only got drunk, after all. More drunk than he'd ever been before, yes, but a lecture was uncalled for. He had said so himself, that the hangover was punishment enough, and Elrond didn't at all doubt this.

"I'm sorry, Ada, it won't happen again, I promise," Aragorn replied after a short pause to allow his father's words to sink in.

"I will hold you to those words, Estel. Have something to eat, you're not going to skip breakfast." At that moment Elladan and Elrohir joined them at the table.

"How do you feel, Estel?" This was from Elladan.

"You drank a lot last night," Elrohir added casually.

"As if I didn't know. And for your information, 'Dan, I feel awful. Absolutely awful." Aragorn replied, taking a bite out of the toast that had been laid before him.

"Fine. I was only concerned, but if you'd rather I wasn't, just say the word and I could get a lot nastier" Elladan teased. By this point, Elrond had already left the room and left his three sons to bicker.

There was a silence, due to Aragorn feeling to ill to acknowledge Elladan's words, Elladan waiting for him to do so, and Elrohir simply waiting for someone to say something.

"I'm going back to bed" Aragorn finally announced. "I need to sleep this off. And Elrohir, keep Elladan under control. Someone has to, don't they?" And with that he strolled back to his room, crawled under the covers and enjoyed the blissful silence. That was disturbed to soon by the birds. Again. "Stupid birds," he muttered. He got up and closed the window, and the moment his head hit the soft pillow again, he fell asleep.

Aragorn awoke again at about 5 o'clock, and he immediately felt better as he deeply inhaled the sweet fresh air that came in through the opened window. Someone had opened it while he slept, probably one of the healers. He lay there for a while, staring at the ceiling, thinking about everything and nothing. He suddenly realized how much he missed Legolas. The elven Prince was all the way in Mirkwood. He had visited Rivendell recently, as he often did, and together, he and Aragorn had spent a lot of moments like this, staring into space and not really doing anything of importance. It had always suited them both just fine.

His deep thoughts were evidently not deep enough, as they were easily disturbed by a knock at the bedchamber door. The young man got up and answered. It was Elrohir.

"How do you feel?" he asked cheerfully.

"Better" was Aragorn's curt reply.

"Good, now you can come on a walk with me and 'Dan. Don't look so suspicious, it's a fine day out there, incase you haven't noticed, and we don't want to waste it. But if you don't want to come…"

"Well, it means spending a few hours with two incredibly annoying elves…" he teased in reply, "but I would like to stretch my legs and get some fresh air," he added as an afterthought.

"Then it's settled. You're coming." Elrohir pulled Aragorn down the stairs, and they met Elladan at the huge doorway leading outside.

"Come on, let's go, we've waited long enough, 'Ro" Elladan said when he saw them approach.

"Long enough for what? Surely you're not looking forward to a simple walk that much! Something's going on here, will someone please explain?" Aragorn asked, now completely alert and somewhat suspicious.

"You'll see when we get there. Come on, are we going to wait around all day? Estel, stop giving me that look. All will be revealed." Elladan said this last sentence with a mischievous glint in his eye. The same glint Legolas always has when he's up to something. Why couldn't Aragorn stop thinking about him?

The three brothers wandered through the valley of Imladris. About an hour into their long and peaceful walk, Elrohir started humming a tune. Aragorn recognized that tune from somewhere, and as he searched his mind and memories for it, he stole a glance at Elrohir, who was grinning at Elladan. The elder twin grinned back knowingly. Aragorn shook his head. They were up to something. Where was that tune from? And then he remembered. Legolas was always humming that tune. It was his favourite, but why was Elrohir humming it? Aragorn sighed. The tune diverted his thoughts back to his Elf Prince friend, all the way in Mirkwood.

It had been eight months since his last visit, and before he left, he and Aragorn had walked together. Legolas had been humming that tune, as always. If he remembered correctly -- which he probably did -- they had walked the same route then as he and his brothers were walking now. That was odd.

"So, where are we going? At this rate we'll have wandered out of Rivendell, and somehow end up in Lothlorien. Slow down, what's the rush?" Estel was getting tired of the twins' discretion.

"Estel, if you're going to complain all the way, I may have to chuck you in the next river we come across," Elladan answered with mock sternness.

"And since there are so many rivers in our fair home, you're not going to last very long with that attitude. And then you'll miss the surprise. You wouldn't want that to happen, believe me," added Elrohir.

"What surprise? Come on, tell me!" Aragorn pleaded.

"Wait and see!" The twins said in unison. Aragorn only sighed, and indulged again into his own thoughts. His brothers were being stubborn, they were going to stay that way for quite a while. Aragorn knew this well, from experience.

In no more than half an hour, they reached a pretty spot of the valley where they sat on the soft grass and silently breathed in the air of the approaching evening.

"He'll be here soon" Elrohir muttered under his breath. It was meant for nobody's ears other than Elladan's and his own, but Aragorn picked it up without trouble.

"Who will be here? Enough with the secrets, tell me!" Aragorn got quite frustrated at the silence that followed his demand.

But before he had time to say anything more, they heard the unmistakable sound of horse hooves approaching them. They all spun around, and there was the horse and the rider.

**Chapter 2- The Absence Of a Certain Human**

Legolas locked his eyes on Aragorn, who was staring open-mouthed at him. The twins, however, were not as surprised.

"So you finally got here, then," Elladan stated to the blonde-haired elf who was now dismounting his horse. Suddenly Aragorn shook himself out of his reverie.

"So this is the big secret!" This was to his foster-brothers. "Why didn't you just tell me Legolas was coming? And how is it that you came to know about it, and I was completely oblivious?" Aragorn was so busy firing the questions at the twins that he didn't notice Legolas retrieving a small box from one of his bags.

"You should have guessed, Estel! 'Ro was dropping hints. The tune he was humming, remember?" Elladan exclaimed.

Aragorn then turned to Legolas, who immediately embraced him. When they pulled apart, Elladan and Elrohir were out of sight.

"Now where did they go, I wonder?" Legolas said to Aragorn, just before they both burst out laughing at the strange series of events.

"I'm sorry, Legolas, I was so annoyed at them two I forgot you were just standing there!"

"Why were you annoyed? They only did as I requested! I thought it would be fun to see your reaction, and believe me, it was!" Legolas laughed.

"I suppose you're forgiven, all three of you. Even if the other two did disappear," Aragorn answered, a smile gracing his lips.

"Good, now you can accept this." Legolas handed Aragorn a small wooden box. Carved on the top of the smooth lid was a four-leafed clover. "It's not much, but it does have a hidden message. Open it."

Aragorn gently opened the box, and inside lay a silver four-leafed clover, shining brilliantly as the sun hit it's surface. "Legolas, this is beautiful." He thought for a moment. The silver had intricate carvings on it, showing the tiny veins of the small plant. "But I can't see what you mean by there being a message behind it. Did you make it?"

"Yes, I made it. It's good luck, of course, but that's not the message. You'll figure it out soon enough."

"How long are you staying?"

"How many leaves are on the clover?"

"Four…Oh! You're staying for four days. Or weeks?"

"What would be the point of coming for a few days? Four weeks, Estel, weeks." Legolas said this with a smile.

"Legolas, this really is beautiful. It must have taken ages to make!" The human said, his tone full of admiration and appreciation.

"Yes, it took quite a while. But I was patient!"

Just then Glorfindel appeared. "I can't think what you're going to find to do in a whole month. The two of you are going to be so bored," he teased.

Aragorn sighed. "Am I the only one that didn't know about the arrival of my best friend?"

"Apparently," Legolas replied, "but no matter, it's getting late and I've been riding for a long while. Let's go back. Believe it or not, I would like to say hello to Lord Elrond before the day is out."

"Of course. Come you two." Glorfindel took the lead.

"So where did my brothers go?" Aragorn pondered aloud.

"Probably to tell your father that I have finally arrived," Legolas answered as the trio headed back to the last homely house.

The next day was wet. The rain had started sometime in the night and showed no signs of ceasing. Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir were in the breakfast hall, doing more talking than eating. Naturally, the main topic was the rain. And then there was the absence of their human friend.

"Looks like our plans for the day are not going to involve going outside," Legolas sighed.

"Looks like our plans for the day are not going to involve Estel," replied Elrohir.

"What? We can't not involve him!" Legolas fired back at the dark-haired twin.

"Well he's not here, is he?" Elladan spoke for his brother, "And don't say he's sleeping in. The only time he's sleeping in is when he's ill, and I don't think that's the problem."

"Hang on a minute, where else is he going to be? He's not crazy enough to be wandering around outside, like he oft does in the morning." Legolas spoke his thoughts. "Maybe we should check his room. His bed is the only place he's likely to be, I can't imagine he's walking around inside. Like I said before, he's not that crazy!"

That said, the three elves made their way to Aragorn's room. They soon arrived at the said room, only to find it empty.

"So he's walking around the house" Elladan said in a tone that meant it was the only explanation.

"Or maybe he did go outside during the early hours, and took shelter once the rain started," Legolas suggested.

"Then he must have left the house incredibly early. The rain started some time during he first hour after midnight." Elrohir stated. "Let's split up and look for him."

The twins thought they had come to a unanimous decision, when Legolas spoke again. "Exactly why are we looking for Estel?" he asked. It sounded like a weird question to the other two elves. "It's not like he's our prisoner! He lives here, he can do what he likes."

"We're looking for Estel because he wasn't at breakfast. That's strange enough. He's not in his room, and he can't be outside because it's pouring down with rain. In fact, I don't think Imladris has seen rain this heavy for several years. We're looking for Estel because we're worried about him!" Elrohir answered. The Mirkwood elf just shrugged. Perhaps the twins were right, It was a bit unusual that Estel had just disappeared. He was always either outside or in the breakfast room at this time, just like everyone else. But no one would be outside in this weather.

"So, I'll check the breakfast hall again, Legolas, you can check this side of the house and Elrohir will check the other. Everyone happy?" Elladan asked, apparently taking charge of the whole situation. The other two nodded and went on their way to find the missing human.

When he reached the breakfast hall, Aragorn was nowhere to be found. When Elladan asked Glorfindel if he'd seen him, the reply was negative. The elf soon retired and sat next to his father, hoping the other two had had more luck. Where is Estel? He found himself thinking. Surely he isn't outside. He'll catch his death in that weather. And so his thoughts drifted on.

As Elrohir searched his half of the building, he was thinking the very same thing as his twin. His foster-brother was not here, perhaps he had gone to the breakfast room. Or maybe Legolas had found him. Estel would probably laugh when he realized how worried they had all got, he was most likely sitting in a quiet room, gazing at the fire.

Legolas wandered around his half of the building, and, to his dismay, found that Estel was not there. He approached the front entrance, and stayed around that area for awhile, although he didn't know why. Probably just to reassure himself that his best friend was not out in such awful weather.

But then, the door flew wide open. Legolas stared.

**Chapter 3- Folly And Its Results **

Aragorn sighed and got out of bed. Judging by the position of the sun, it was about seven o'clock. He had just had the strangest dream. He had dreamt that the whole of Imladris was gone, that he was the only one left, and there was no one there to help him. It had just been a dream, the young human knew that, but it was so vivid.

The rain was hammering on his window, sending pools of water flowing down the glass. He tried to sleep again, but the rain was too much of a distraction. On top of that, he couldn't stop thinking about what he dreamt.

Eventually he got dressed and headed for the door. He didn't care about the rain, he needed to think about things and decided that outside was the best place to do just that.

Of course, Aragorn was drenched in just three seconds of being in the merciless rain. He didn't care, though. He strolled down the garden path, looking at his surroundings with unseeing eyes. He found he was fiddling with something in his pocket…what was that? He drew it out and saw it was the four-leafed clover Legolas had given him just the day before.

He must have grabbed it on the way out without realizing. He had left it on his desk the night before.

Suddenly, Aragorn burst out laughing. He laughed until he had no laughter left in him. When he finally got a grip on himself, he headed back toward the house.

Why had he been laughing? Because there he was, standing in the pouring rain, staring at a silver trinket, and thinking about how it got in his pocket in the first place, and this was the second morning in a row when he woke up feeling, well, weird! Yesterday had been the hangover, and today had been the dream. And to top it all off, tomorrow morning would be no better; this rain would definitely result in a cold.

And on that topic, the rain was starting to make him feel bad. Terrible, in fact. He found himself envying elves, and not for the first time in his life. They didn't get sick. Then again, it was his own doing that he was getting a cold. Walking out into such heavy rain was pure folly, especially when there wasn't really any particular reason for him to do so. Apart from the fact that he couldn't sleep, of course. But he could have found other ways of dealing with that.

Then there was Elrond. And the twins. They would all be telling him how silly he had been. He stopped dead in his tracks. Legolas! He only had a month here, the visiting elf wouldn't be able to do much with Aragorn. He would have to stick with the twins for at least a week while Aragorn recovered. Poor Legolas. No one should have to endure Elladan and Elrohir for that long!

And he'd missed breakfast.

"Stupid rain!" he shouted to the skies, and then, "I'm the stupid one!" to himself.

He had started walking again by now, and he put the clover back in his pocket. "I'll probably lose it, knowing my luck," he muttered to nobody.

Finally he reached the front door. He was shivering now, and threw open the doors. He didn't expect to meet Legolas there.

"Estel!"

"Legolas!"

"What were you doing in that rain? Look at you, you're soaking wet!" the Mirkwood elf exclaimed, looking the human up and down.

"I n…needed to cl…clear my h…head," Aragorn said, shivering, as if that explained everything, then added "I ended up drenching it."

The elven prince sighed. "Come on, let's get you to your room." So the duo made their way to Aragorn's chambers, earning lots of stares on the way. Which wasn't surprising, really.

Once in his chambers, Aragorn took a quick bath, happy to be warmed up again. When he'd finished he headed into his bedroom, where Legolas was waiting. He had a stern look on his face, which reminded Aragorn of King Thranduil, Legolas' father.

"Aragorn, what exactly were you doing outside? Incase you didn't notice, it's not the perfect weather for a leisurely stroll!"

"I had a dream…a strange dream, I couldn't get to sleep. Please don't tell me how stupid I've been, going out in that rain, I already know," he replied. He was weary now and wanted to sleep. Well, he wanted to eat first, he was starving. "I want to eat before I go back to bed, I'm starving," he said, voicing his thoughts.

"I will have a tray sent up. Get into bed. I'll tell Lord Elrond of your condition, too." A smile then graced the elf's lips, and his voice became gentler. "Get warm, or you'll get sick." Then he turned on his heel and marched out, shutting the door behind him.

He found Elrond without trouble, and the twins were with him. "I've found Estel. He was in the rain, if you can believe it. He's in bed now, but he's hungry."

"Thank you, Legolas. Elrohir and Elladan filled me in on what's been happening. I will go and see to him. You three can get a tray for him." Elrond said. So the three younger elves went back to the kitchens while Elrond went to his foster son's rooms.

When he got there, he found Aragorn sleeping lightly. The elf Lord hated to wake him, but he had to eat sometime. He sat on the edge of the bed and whispered his name, rousing him. Aragorn woke.

"I didn't," he mumbled to Elrond, "I didn't go out in the rain. Did I?"

"Yes, you did. I won't ask you why, I'm sure the explanation is anything but reasonable," he laughed. "Food is on the way, then you can sleep. How do you feel?" he asked, feeling Aragorn's brow with the back of his hand.

"Not good," the reply was curt. Just then, Legolas and the twins entered, carrying a tray of breakfast. Elrond didn't allow them to stay long, however. He guessed his youngest son just wanted peace.

Aragorn slept through the rest of the day and all of that night. When he woke the next morning, Elladan, Legolas and Elrohir were seated around his bed, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Morning, Estel. You slept long." Elladan said, both concerned and amused. Aragorn sat up. He knew he had a cold, a bad one.

"You would sleep long if you felt the way I did. The way I still do," he replied. Suddenly, again, he burst out laughing. The other three occupants of the room exchanged weird looks with each other at his sudden behaviour.

When he stopped laughing, Elrohir's curiosity got the better of him. "Why were you laughing?" he asked, confused, and voicing the thoughts of the other two elves.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about…" he trailed off, searching for the right words, and then said, "I was just thinking about laughter in the rain." He received more strange looks, but he didn't feel like explaining.

He wondered what tomorrow morning would bring.

The End


End file.
